Random Moments With The Cullens
by worstsideofthings
Summary: Completely random happenings with the Cullens, all are one shots thrown together to make this. Enjoy and review!Tried to stay in character, but...
1. Introduction

Random moments, with the Cullens.

As the title says, this is just a bunch of random little one shots all thrown together. Most of these were inspired by real life, such as Volley Ball and Shut Up Alice. I'll have the first one up tomorrow, along with chapter 4 of New Moon Twist. I hope.

Some of these are from after Breaking Dawn; BD marks those in the lower right corner.

If they don't have it, Bella's human. Enjoy, I'll try to update as fast as possible.

Oh, my friend is helping me with these, she's helping me write them, and she stands as my inspiration Her stories are signed Alice AES Cullen.

Bella MMR Swan.


	2. Edward Diggory

**Disclaimer.** **I do not own Twilight or Its characters, nor do I own Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

**B.D.**

Edward Diggory

"Hey Bella, check out this movie. Should we get it?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Sure, lets get it. We can force Edward to watch it."

Alice smiled. "Yes, we need Emmett there too." Alice took the DVD to the counter to pay for it.

"Alice, why do we need Emmett to be there?" I asked.

"You will see Bella," Alice laughed again. "You will see."

* * * * *

"Edward, we're watching a movie!" I called as Alice and I arrived at the house.

"I knew staying here was a bad idea." He grumbled. "Why are we watching Harry Potter? Now we'll never shut Emmett up."

"That's the idea, don't even thing of leaving, I'll just have Bella drag you back." Alice sang as we entered the huge living room.

"Fine." Edward growled, sitting down on the couch next to me.

Alice bounded up to the TV, jumping over Emmett, who was sitting directly in front of the TV, holding the remote, smiling like a five year old on Christmas.

"Hey Alice, can I skip ahead to a certain part? It's really funny!!"

"Emmett, when did you see this movie, I've never even seen it!" I asked.

"I saw it the day it came out, please Alice can I fast forward?"

"Go ahead Emmett." Alice grinned. She had obviously seen something.

"All right then." Emmett skipped to "The cool part" and hit play. "Edward, watch closely, you are about to see… You!!" Emmett froze the movie on a certain part. The actor on screen looked just like Edward, only he was human.

"That looks nothing like me!!" Edward growled.

"Yes it does, Edward, when were you in a movie?"

"NEVER! Emmett, just shut up. Now."

"Edward Diggory!! Cedric Cullen!!"

"EMMETT! You have FIVE SECONDS to shut up and turn that movie OFF, before I break this TV too!!"

Emmett immediately stopped screaming. "No, not this one. It's bigger then the other one you broke."

"Then shut up. Alice, please can I leave? I don't want to have to rip Emmett to pieces." Edward growled. "Or his precious TV."

"Just go, but come on, how can you not find that funny?"

"Like this." Edward stormed out of the house, and then started running, probably to go find the rest of our family.

"Someone has no sense of humor." Emmett laughed again. "Have fun, EDWARD DIGGORY!!" he yelled after Edward.

**This was my friends idea, we were watching Harry Potter and she was like, 'I wonder what Edward would do if he saw this movie.' And so this story was written.**

**Coming soon… Shut Up Alice!!**

**Bella MMR Swan.**


	3. AN

Sorry guys, I wont be updating for a while. I totally cannot think of any new ideas for random moments, and I just got a little sidetracked while writing Twist. And I just got the entire Twilight saga, so I'm going to be reading all the books cover to cover for a while.

So yea, I was writing Twist, and I decided to write a little book sort of like twilight, only the characters names are Katie and Ben. (Don't ask why, that's just the names.) I called it Mysterious, because I had to write a book for a school project, and it needed a title. So I have been working on that, along with the many other stories I have been writing. None of then are fanfics, so I guess I could put them on hold, but I really don't want to. I might work with Mysterious a little, so that I can put it on fan fiction, but for now, I just want to finish it. I never really have finished a book.

If any of you have Ideas for shut up Alice, or any other random things, such and Bella at a volleyball game, just tell me. I have A couple ideas; I just need to tweak them a bit, to make them make sense to people other than Alice AES Cullen and me. K?

Review a lot now, then you wont have to wait long for new chapters when I finally do get them written. Ok? I will go write now.

Bella MMR Swan


End file.
